Warhammer 40k Wiki
Welcome to the Warhammer 40,000 Wiki The wiki about Warhammer 40,000 that since July 2005 "It is the 41st Millennium. For more than a hundred centuries the Emperor of Mankind has sat immobile on the Golden Throne of Earth. He is the master of mankind by the will of the gods and master of a million worlds by the might of his inexhaustible armies. He is a rotting carcass writhing invisibly with power from the Dark Age of Technology. He is the Carrion Lord of the vast Imperium of Man for whom a thousand souls are sacrificed every day so that he may never truly die.Yet even in his deathless state, the Emperor continues his eternal vigilance. Mighty battlefleets cross the daemon-infested miasma of the Warp, the only route between distant stars, their way lit by the Astronomican, the psychic manifestation of the Emperor's will. Vast armies give battle in His name on uncounted worlds. Greatest amongst his soldiers are the Adeptus Astartes, the Space Marines, bio-engineered super-warriors. Their comrades in arms are legion: the Imperial Guard and countless planetary defence forces, the ever-vigilant Inquisition and the tech-priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus to name only a few. But for all their multitudes, they are barely enough to hold off the ever-present threat to humanity from aliens, heretics, mutants -- and far, far worse. To be a man in such times is to be one amongst untold billions. It is to live in the cruelest and most bloody regime imaginable. These are the tales of those times. Forget the power of technology and science, for so much has been forgotten, never to be relearned. Forget the promise of progress and understanding, for in the grim dark future there is only war. There is no peace amongst the stars, only an eternity of carnage and slaughter, and the laughter of thirsting gods." Welcome to the Warhammer 40,000 Wiki! The Warhammer 40,000 Wiki is a collaborative project intended to create the most definitive, accurate, and accessible encyclopedia and reference for official information related to the Warhammer 40,000 fictional universe and its related table-top games, role-playing games, novels and video games. Please note that the mission of this Wiki is to provide only official, not fan-created information. Fan-created information (such as new Space Marine Chapters, other armies, characters or fan fiction stories) should be placed on our sister site The Warhammer 40k Fanon Wiki. If you are interested in Warhammer Fantasy, please check out the Warhammer Wiki. Warhammer 40,000 is a science fantasy tabletop war game set in approximately the year 40,000 AD, created by the British hobby company Games Workshop and first published in 1987. Games Workshop also created Warhammer Fantasy Battles, a table-top war game whose fictional dark fantasy universe, first published in 1983, was the basis for Warhammer 40,000 and whose miniatures gaming system was the foundation for The Lord of the Rings Strategy Battle Game. The game is a hobby enjoyed by thousands of people across the world and includes modeling and painting a full army of miniatures who represent the various forces of Order and Chaos in the dark, dystopian future of the 41st Millennium. This unique level of customization allows a player to exercise their own creativity and imagination, letting you create a new portion of the shared universe that you can claim as your own. You can create a backstory for your new unit, a unique colour scheme and even give them names you have chosen. Warhammer 40,000 is primarily a strategic war game, where you use your army of miniatures and brilliant tactics to bring your foe down. There are regular international competitions that involve both playing the war game while using your army and to see who can create and paint the best-looking models. There are hundreds of different Games Workshop stores all around the world, and there are also many other independent hobby stores that sell Warhammer 40,000 and Warhammer Fantasy models too. The Warhammer 40,000 Wiki database is organized in a typical Wiki structure, which allows an incredible level of interconnectedness and potential expansion. The Warhammer 40,000 Wiki began in July 2005, and the database currently includes articles. If you're new to the Warhammer 40,000 Wiki, please join us! Visit the Help page and experiment with the Sandbox to learn how you can contribute to any open article right now! However, if you are going to contribute, we ask that you do not create an article unless you intend to complete it, provide a source for all of the information it contains and that you possess enough knowledge of the topic and the English language skill required to write an enjoyable, intelligible piece on your subject of interest. Please note that all unsourced articles will be deleted by administrators if their source cannot be determined from the existing Warhammer 40,000 canon materials. All articles contributed to the Warhammer 40k Wiki will be edited by an administrator for grammar, content and adherence to the Warhammer 40k Wiki's stylistic guidelines. Of course, all vandals will have their IP address blocked from this site for up to 1 full calendar year, so please, show some maturity and do not destroy someone else's hard work. Creating Content There are many ways to help us add content. Since both this Wiki and Wikipedia are licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 (Unported), one of the ways you may contribute is to copy Wikipedia articles to this Wiki word for word as long as you follow some very simple guidelines. The process for doing this is outlined at Warhammer 40k:Copying Articles From Wikipedia. A helpful, detailed example of this process is provided here. If you are at all confused, please check there. Another excellent place for information regarding Warhammer 40,000 is the site known as the Lexicanum, the largest repository of Warhammer 40,000-related information on the Internet. However, there have been copyright violations of this material here on the Warhammer 40k Wiki in the past, so if you choose to use the Lexicanum as a source for an article, please do not copy and paste those articles here word for word. Use the information present there to produce a new and uniquely written article for this wiki, or please create a template indicating the source of the page's original design and its top five authors, just as is done for Wikipedia articles. Also, please do not copy and paste into this wiki any artwork that has been created solely and specifically for the Lexicanum, as that work is not available for fair use or sharing. Do not include tabletop game statistics with any material you add or pages you create for the wiki, as this content is the copyrighted intellectual property of Games Workshop and the publication of this material without their permission is illegal. Finally, please include a license with all images uploaded to the wiki from a Games Workshop source or any other open content source. The appropriate license for Games Workshop material is a copy of the legal Disclaimer found on this wiki's front page below. In the absence of a license your image will be removed. Policy Related These pages are related to The Warhammer 40,000 Wiki's article publication policies, and the development of them. *Warhammer 40k:Articles for Deletion *Warhammer 40k:Content *Warhammer 40k:Manual of Style Disclaimer This web site is completely unofficial and in no way endorsed by Games Workshop Limited. Warhammer 40,000, 40k, Adeptus Astartes, Blood Angels, Bloodquest, Cadian, Catachan, Chaos, the Chaos device, the Chaos logo, Citadel, Citadel Device, Cityfight, Codex, Daemonhunters, Dark Angels, Dark Eldar, Dawn of War, 'Eavy Metal, Eldar, Eldar symbol devices, Eye of Terror, Fire Warrior, the Fire Warrior logo, Forge World, Games Workshop, Games Workshop logo, Genestealer, Golden Demon, Gorkamorka, Great Unclean One, GW, GWI, the GWI logo, Inquisitor, the Inquisitor logo, the Inquisitor device, Inquisitor:Conspiracies, Keeper of Secrets, Khorne, the Khorne device, Kroot, Lord of Change, Necron, Nurgle, the Nurgle device, Ork, Ork skull devices, Sisters of Battle, Slaanesh, the Slaanesh device, Space Hulk, Space Marine, Space Marine chapters, Space Marine chapter logos, Tau, the Tau caste designations, Tyranid, Tyrannid, Tzeentch, the Tzeentch device, Ultramarines, Warhammer, Warhammer 40k Device, White Dwarf, the White Dwarf logo, and all associated marks, names, races, race insignia, characters, vehicles, locations, units, illustrations and images from the Warhammer 40,000 universe are either ®, TM and/or © Games Workshop Ltd 2000-2011, variably registered in the UK and other countries around the world. All instances and images on this website used without permission. No challenge to their status intended. All Rights Reserved to their respective owners. Table of Contents Helping out Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on the templates project page. Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__